Victoriously Munked
by HakunaMatata-Simonette
Summary: The very diverse and creative students at Hollywood Arts get a surprise when worldwide famous Chipmunks and Chipettes come to be students at the school.


**Victoriously Munked**  
**Chapter 1: Fangirling**

"Oh my gosh!" came a loud squeal from the red-headed girl next to Tori, "Don t you just love these little chipmunks?" Singing, singing and more singing escaped Cat's lips by the popular band known as Alvin and the Chipmunks. Cat was lucky enough to see them live at the International Music Awards performing Born This Way / Ain t No Stoppin Us Now / Firework. Frankly, that's all Cat's been talking about for the past few hours. Bragging, really, and Tori couldn t take it anymore. "Oh, yeah, I guess they're sort of cute," she said, half sarcastically just to get Cat off her back. It just made Cat shriek in agreement even more. Tori was saved by their acquaintance, Sinjin who stalked over to them. "Tori, Cat, would you two ladies like to feel my elbows?" Tori raised an eyebrow shaking her head, "Um, no, I really don t want to," Sinjin patted Tori's head and sent her a creepy smile before walking away.

Cat didn't even seem to notice the creepy boy that was just there since she was now absorbed in her phone. Tori looked at the girl, "Let me guess, something Alvin and the-," but she was cut off by Cat's loud scream. "What!" Tori jumped looking at the short and petite girl.

"THEY RE COMING HERE! TO HOLLYWOOD ARTS! TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Cat repeated over and over. When their friends Andre and Robbie came over, Cat grabbed Robbie's collar and said in a sing songy voice, "The are cooooomiiiing to Holllyywooooooood Aaaaaaaaaarts!" She sang, her voice ranging from both high notes down to low notes. Robbie s lips curled up into a wide smile, "You mean Alvin and the Chipmunks? " he asked, clearly happy. Cat nodded, "Don t you just love them?" Robbie nodded and took Cat s hands while they did their gay little happy dance together.

Andre cocked his eyebrow looking at the two of them then at Tori, "Um, would you like to explain to me what exactly is going on?" He chuckled looking at the two of them. Tori just shrugged, "They're basically fangirling, yes fan_girl_ing, over that I don t know what are they? A band, that band Alvin and the Chipmunks. Don t tell me you've never heard of them. I'm not a huge fan, but they're like worldwide famous. Talking chipmunks?" She said, wondering if any of this was ringing a bell in the brown boy's head. He just shrugged none of it sounding familiar to him. Before Andre could ask another question about this unfamiliar band, a loud girly shriek was emitted from Cat- no- Robbie's throat. What the Andre began but was cut off when Cat shoved past him with Robbie to the entrance of their school.

"Helloooooo, there, beautiful," came a squeaky yet flirty voice from a small, furry body covered with a red hoodie and a big yellow A . "Yes, it's me, Alvin Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks," A blonde chipette all in pink piped in, "And I m Brittany, and I'm sure you've heard of the Chipettes. We're kind of world famous," a big smile spread across her face. Behind them were other chipmunks. A slightly chubby one with a green hoodie, and next to him was a small chubby girl with doting eyes and a cute green outfit. Next to that girl was a tall and lean bespectacled chipette all in purple, and next to the big-boned chipmunk in green was an all in blue, tall chipmunk also bespectacled.

Andre made his way towards them, looking down at the small creatures before him, "So these are the famous chipmunks?" He asked, trying not to show how much he was freaking out on the inside after seeing talking animals. Cat grabbed Andre's collar and shook him like a maraca, "THEY'RE HERE! BOW DOWN!" She said, watching Robbie bow down at the chipmunks. Alvin just smiled while Brittany did that prom queen type wave .

Simon took a step forward, "There's really no need to bo-," Alvin interrupted, "Thank you, thank you!" A light pink blush grew on Theodore's chubby chipmunk cheeks, he wasn t quite sure how to react to this. Simon rolled his eyes, "Thanks." Eleanor said, "I can't wait to start exploring Hollywood Arts,"she smiled.


End file.
